Easter Kittens
by FireNose
Summary: Lavi loves the chocolate filled holiday of easter, and has a plan to celebrate it with a bang! Yullen, holiday fict


Easter, a holiday celebrated with egg hunts, rabbits, and more importantly: CHOCOLATE!

Yes chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate! This was a sweet that everyone can enjoy, even grumpy old Kanda! Of course, Kanda disliked ALL sweets. But this, of course, changed when he and Allen got together, because the little moyashi loved chocolate, and it was quite perfect to use when he ran out of

Well, to keep this child safe, will cut that off right there, back to Easter!

One other member of the order who happen to love chocolate was the bookman junior himself. And on this day that celebrates chocolate so, it was only natural for him to go all out each year. He would line the halls with plastic chicks, and place baskets of eggs full of candies. Him and Jerry would spend hours planning out a huge feast, and hide chocolate eggs around for a hunt.

But by far the most laughable, er, I mean adorable thing he did on this day though, was he would get himself and all of his friends dressed up as Easter idols! Sheesh, talk about too far…

And of course, by this he meant Kanda, Allen, Fire and Lenalee! He spent days working on the outfits, Lenalee would be a chic, it was a yellow dress which was as long as her skirt with a feathery tail attached, gloved covered in yellow feathers and big yellow ribbons in her hair.

Kanda was going to be his colorful giant Easter egg! He had tie died the material and then stuffed it and made an egg-shaped hair tie. Fire was another chick, but he was completely white and had full length pants instead of the hooker dress, I mean lovely dress Lenalee was wearing. Lavi himself would be in a giant pink Easter bunny suit that looked like it had been for a 5 year old and bunny ears.

And Allen? He was to be a brown rabbit, much like Lavi's except made with an extra strength zipper so a certain perverted samurai could get it off so easily. or that was what he was supposed to be…

Allen hid behind the corner, poking his head out like some cheap action movie spy. He jumped out from around the corner and sprinted to his room. He was most definitely not wearing the bunny suit at the moment. Or, much of anything but his boxers really, he had went overboard while eating and gotten it covered with food, thank god he had woken earl on Easter to help hide the eggs or else someone might have scene. The bad news was though, that the one person he definitely didn't want to see him WAS awake and extra cheerful over his favorite holiday!

He had seen the 'emergency second outfits' Lavi had bought at the store since he didn't have enough time to make a second pair. He wasn't going to wear them in a million years! Of course, if Lavi saw the stain he had made, then he would be wearing it today.

Allen slowly and quietly pulled the door closed, and just as he closed it completely, the lights flipped on. "What are you doing?""AHH!"

Allen jumped and spun around to see fire. Bent down near his desk. "w-what the heck are you doing in my room!?" he said. She raised an eyebrow, "Nighty found some of the eggs that were hidden and rolled them into your room. Seriously, you should close your door." She said as she reached under and 

pulled the purring black kitten out from under the desk with a ruined chocolate egg hanging from his mouth. Fire side and shoved him under her arms as he continued to purr like he was on catnip.

She looked Allen over, "and… what exactly happened to your pants?" she asked. Allen blushed and held up the bunny suit in front of him to cover himself. Bad move…

Fire noticed the giant stain and gave him a curious look, "what's that from?" she asked. Allen looked confused before he realized and quickly spun the costume around. "n-nothing! It's nothing!" he screamed.

Fire snatched the costume from the poor cursed boy who screamed as his only cover besides his boxers were token away and tried to cover himself with his hands. Fire looked over the ruined costume casually, "ah, you ruined it. that's a bad stain too, you won't be getting that out any time soon… well at least not today…" she mumbled and turned to Allen, "looks like you'll need a new costume." She said with a smirk.

Allen blushed and freaked, "no! nononononono!" He said. Two small forms with glowing evil eyes walked up beside the cat ear hat wearing girl. "n-nooo!" he begged. She just pointed at him with a cruel smile, "sick 'em!"

Screams and hisses could be heard coming from the room.

Lavi looked over the scene carefully, he had just finished the last undecorated hall that now glowing with the bright décor of the Easter theme. Lavi brined and gave a thumbs up, "D.O.N.E.! now collect everyone!" he said.

Just then his phone rang, he popped it open. "'ello!" he said. It was Fire. She rambled something into the phone and Lavi's face brightened up, "REALLY!? Ha! Perfect, I'll be there with it in five! Keep the ropes on till I get there!" he said and clapped the phone closed and ran to his room.

Lenalee and Kanda stood at the doors to the cafeteria as a group of early risers walked in. Kanda looked annoyed and glared down the hall. He gritted his teeth, "where the hell are they!? It was that damned rabbits idea to do all this!" He grumbled.

Lenalee sweat dropped, "ah, Lavi said they were having some trouble with one of their costumes. It shouldn't be too- oh look!" she said and pointed. Two red headed forms were walking towards them with another person hiding behind them. Kanda could tell it was Allen, one by the hair, and two by the big rabbit ears that weren't Lavi's own. though they looked darker than before, actually, they looked like they were black. Kanda had been sure Allen's costume had been brown, but maybe that had been the emergency and Allen had broken his rabbit ears?

Kanda, whom had thrown his costume to the side instead of wearing it, and Lenalee met up about half way down the hall and Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Oi, Moyashi! Get out here!" he demanded. The bunny ears shook horribly, indicating him refusing which made Kanda more suspicious. "Moyashi…" he said dangerously.

Lavi and Fire were grinning like a mad man/woman, and they started counting.

"one," Lavi said.

"two," Fire continued.

"…" they said together! But that isn't a word! They paused, not continuing any further.

"…three?" Lenalee finally asked.

"THREE!" they said in realization and threw the little moyashi forwards from behind them. Allen let out a small scream as he fell to the floor. He sat there hunched over slightly for a moment before looking up with a huge blush.

Lenalee and Kanda blinked. And blinked. And blinked again. Allen's face only continued to get brighter as they looked upon the boy. Indeed, they had fixed his problem and gotten him a second bunny outfit, but it was not such an innocent Easter bunny outfit as Lavi's own.

It was a playboy bunny outfit, tie, cuffs, high heels and all! Even the fishnet leggings!

Lenalee squealed while Kanda let the blood flow freely from his nose. Fire and Lavi high fived while Allen just sat there getting redder by the second. Lavi turned to Kanda, "ne, Yuu-chan, Moyashi-chan got a stain on his other outfit so we had to make do. You think it's good enough?" he asked. Allen gave him a glared through his blushing but it was lost as a hand came and pulled him up by his arm.

Allen span his head around to see Kanda who was eyeing him like a druggy to crack. He smirked and started to drag the boy down the hall, "K-Kanda!?" Allen freaked. Kanda gave the boy a predatory smirk, "It's too inappropriate for the occasion." He said.

For a moment, Allen was about to let out a sighed relief until Kanda kicked open a door and he felt himself thrown onto a bed. He heard the sound of the lock and he was immediately pinned under the older boy. "I guess it should come off then, hu?" he said, and then pounced, giving Allen no time to scream. Of course, he would hear better screams from the boy soon enough…

Fire, Lenalee and Lavi all listened in on it and high fived. "Awsome idea!" LEnalee said to Lavi who grinned. Fire suddenly remembered something and pulled out a bag, "oh, by the way, look at these cool fortune eggs I found at the store! they're like fortune cookies!" she said. "Cool!" Lavi and Lenaleee said as they reached in and grabbed one. Fire grabbed two and popped one open before throwingthe other over to you. It snapped open on the floor and you pick up the fortune inside the broken chocolate.

'Fortune tells you will have a great Easter, and you will soon gain good luck in your Yullen writing! Happy Easter!'

_Haha! Bunny outfit! I'm surprised this hasn't been done… This is a bit late isn't it? oh well! Another holiday t__heme with me and my kitties in it! I'm definitely doing a LUCKY next time though, but I'm skipping April fools since it is an unofficial holiday apparently? Oh well, I just can't think of anything, that was just my excuse! See you next holidays!_


End file.
